Majora's Mask Returns
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: COMPLETE. So, Link, Hero of Winds, gets sent to Termina by a cyclone, and has to finish what the Hero of Time began. Also, the spirits that were in the Transformation Masks are trapped in the Temples and Link must defeat four old enemies of the Hero of Time. Can he do it?
1. A Day at Sea

The Legend of Zelda

Majora's Mask Returns

Chapter One

A Day At Sea

Tetra awoke from her nap with a groan. _Niko needs to be more quite with his mopping_. All of the crew had had a very bad night against a storm, and it nearly cost them two

barrels of food. Luckily, Link had thought to tie it up with three grappling hooks. _Thank goodness he came with us_. As she got up, someone knocked on her door. "Tetra? You

said to wake you after noon." Tetra smiled. Link was so helpful, even if he did make mistakes once in a while. He was better than Niko, that's for sure. Link opened the door

out of concern and found Tetra stretching. "Really, Tetra, you need to stop worrying me like this. One of these days, I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Tetra chuckled.

"Nothing could do that, Link." Link rolled his eyes. "Maybe not, but please stop worrying me. We have a long way to go." Tetra stepped onto the floor. "I know. Say, was

that Niko sweeping out there?" Link nodded. Tetra grimaced. "He really needs to sweep more quietly. I could hear his singing." Niko had a really bad voice. Link nodded.

"Yeah, he just can't sing." They both chuckled. Then, Gonzo called them. "Miss Tetra, Link, we've got trouble, yeah?" They both ran up on deck and saw the biggest

cyclone they'd ever seen. Tetra glanced at Link. "Where's the Wind Waker?" Link held it up. Tetra glanced back at the blowing wind. "That's trouble, all right! Hard to

starboard! Get us out of here!" But it was too late. The cyclone caught up with them, and Link and Tetra were knocked off the ship and into the blowing wind.

 **A/N**

 **Now, I had to keep the crew out of this, because they had nothing to do with Phantom Hourglass, so just bear with me. Review anyway, okay?**


	2. Termina

**Well, I guess Link and Tetra are in for a very unique surprise.**

Chapter Two

Termina

Link woke up first. He spotted Tetra laying nearby in the middle of a field. Close by was a ruined town, and there were skeletons laying everywhere in the field, almost as if

there had been an invasion. As Link got up to explore, Tetra woke up and looked at him. "Where are we?" Link glanced at the ruined town. "I don't know." Then, he noticed a

dug grave nearby. There was no name on the grave. So, out of curiosity, Link decided to see who it was. He dug up the grave and found a skeleton wearing a tunic similar to

his own. On the skeleton's chest was a sheaved sword with a blue hilt. Link picked it up, and hooked it onto his back. Tetra was watching in surprise. "Never thought of you

as a grave robber." Link glanced at her. "It isn't like he can use it anymore." Then, he noticed a Hylian Shield a strapped it on. Then, they went to see where they were.

After three hours of exploring, they had not found a single clue. Tetra was growing more impatient by the second. "Where are we and how do we leave?" Link was getting a

little annoyed with her. "For the sixteenth time, I don't know." Then, a dark being landed in front of them. It glanced at Link in interest. "You are called the Hero of Winds,

correct?" Link nodded. "Who are you?" The being glared at him. "You may call me Majora. For 800 years, I've roamed this place, killing until I could kill no more. Now, I

want out, and I want revenge on he who bears the mark of the Hero. That means you." Then, Majora pulled out a whip and lashed at Link with it. Link easily blocked it with

his new shield. Majora glared at him. "You haven't won yet. We will meet again. And, unless you defeat the Four Guardians by sunrise in three days, the King of Darkness

shall resurrect!" And with that, Majora vanished. Link glanced at Tetra with interest. "Should we try to find our way out, or should we finish what one of the Heroes before

me obviously handled?" Tetra glanced at him. "I don't think we can leave until we beat him, Link. And, what did he mean by 'King of Darkness'?" Link looked thoughtful. "He

might have meant Ganondorf." Tetra grimaced. "Better not have."

 **A/N**

 **I finally got Chapter two up. By the way, the Four Guardians are the bosses from the Majora's Mask game. Bear with me. Read and review, but no flames.**


	3. Masked Jungle Warrior

Chapter Three

Masked Jungle Warrior

Link and Tetra walked to the first location, the Woodfall Temple. As they arrived, Link drew the sword he'd found, the Gilded Sword. They entered the temple and noticed a

swirling vortex. Then, a loud voice said, "Oh, Hero, come to the appointed place to face me." Link and Tetra entered the vortex and appeared in a very unique chamber. A

loud scratching sound was heard and Link glanced up, interested. A tall warrior landed on his feet and drew a long sword. "I am Odolwa, the Masked Jungle Warrior. What is

your title?" Link raised an eyebrow. "The Hero of Winds." Odolwa slashed at him and Link dodged with ease. Tetra jumped in and was nearly knocked aside by the huge

sword. Tetra glanced at Link and asked, "Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Link grinned. "Fought some Darknuts, but not guys like this." Link parried a slash and

knocked him down. As he slashed at Odolwa, Link noticed a red telescope on Odolwa's belt. He immediately realized the truth. He whispered, "Aryll." Odolwa took

advantage of Link's distraction and kicked him back. Then, he stood up and said, "Anyone who crosses my path faces my wrath!" Link got up in anger. "What did you do

with my sister?!" Link lunged at Odolwa and sliced through Odolwa's armor, and then sliced off his head. Odolwa's mask fell off and he fell to the ground, dead. Link

picked up Aryll's telescope and held it close to his heart. Then, a portal carried them to another room. There, they saw some vines. Link sliced through them and saw Aryll

sitting on a wooden bed. She recognized him easily. "Big brother? Big brother!" The two siblings embraced. Tetra watched them with a smile. Link glanced at his sister in

concern. "Are you okay?" Aryll looked sad. "I am, but not Grandma. That big bully killed her." Then, Aryll started bawling into her brother's shoulder. Link was devastated to

learn of that, and swore in his heart that he'd make Majora pay for what had happened.

 **A/N**

 **Poor Grandma. I don't know what her name is, but still... Well, I threw in Aryll because I don't see why Link should have all the fun. And I had Odolwa talk because I wanted it to be symbolic. And also, in response to the reviews, I'm sorry about the paragraphs. WordPad doesn't agree with FanFiction about that. But, if you want the next chapter, I'd like ten reviews, please.**


	4. Masked Mechanical Monster

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! This is chapter four. Be happy!**

Chapter Four

Masked Mechanical Monster

Link, Tetra and Aryll climbed all the way up Snowhead to reach the temple. As Link drew his sword, he noticed that the snow made a sort of bridge leading to the entrance of

the temple. They used it and went inside. Upon entry, several white fluff balls came at them, which Link easily defeated. He sighed. "What were those things?" Tetra

shrugged. "Who knows? I just wanna get out of here." They entered the red portal and appeared near a frozen creature. Link freed it with a fire arrow. It looked around,

roared, and rammed forward, smashing the stalagmites that prevented them from exploring the rest of the room. "Well, that was nice! I free it, and how does it thank me?

By ramming at me and trying to kill me, jerk!" Aryll watched in concern. "Link..." Then, Goht made another pass at Link, who shot him with an arrow. Goht crashed into a

wall and exploded. Link sighed. "They don't go down quietly." A brown mask lay on the ground nearby. Link picked it up, and stowed it in his bag, along with a mask he

had found in Woodfall Temple (remember this). They walked forward. Soon, they appeared on a beach, surrounded by tanned pirates, who had their backs turned to them

and who were trying to find treasure. Tetra cleared her throat. One of the pirates looked at them with interest. Tetra broke the silence. "My name is Tetra. These are Aryll

and Link. We don't know what this land is called and we need to know its name." The pirate regarded her curiously and answered, "This is the land called Termina. Some

time ago, a dark being murdered the people living in Clock Town and the Mountain Village. Romani Ranch was left alone. We don't know why, but we're interested in that."

Tetra knew better than to trust pirates, having been one herself once upon a time*. Link spoke next. "I'm also called the Hero of Winds. We were sent here by a portal and

we're trying to get home." The pirate nodded thoughtfully. "You'll need food, and bedding. Come. Our home is not far off." Tetra nodded. Link decided to make sure that

Aryll was safe.

 **A/N**

 ***- Play Wind Waker for details.**

 **That sums up chapter four. In response to the guest review, is that you, David? And, in response to Raven, I appreciate your following, but could you please review more? I have six reviews total and I'm trying to work up to thirty before this is over. By the way, for those of you were are wondering, FallDownBoy is not what I like to go by. Somebody had beaten me to SoftWare. So, if it's no problem, just call me that. Okay? Until Chapter Five: A Pirate's Life for Link.**


	5. How to Fight a Fish

**I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long. Erg! Hate being grounded. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter Five

How to Fight a Fish

The Pirates' Fortress was very large to Aryll, but not to Link and Tetra. Since they had sailed a good distance, they saw a lot of fortresses. Link glanced at the pirate

leader. She seemed to be friendly, but based on his experiences, Link knew better than to trust her. Tetra was impressed with the design, but nothing else. As they sat in

the boat, no one noticed a large fish following them. In the fortress, they were shown to a guest room and told to remain in there unless summoned. Link nodded and the

pirate left. Tetra glanced at the window. "I hope the crew is all right." Aryll glanced at her. "Your crew?" Tetra nodded. Link explained. "A cyclone swept up the ship. We

haven't seen the others." Aryll looked down. She didn't notice a loose board hanging overhead. Link did. "Aryll, come over here, please." Aryll obeyed. The board came

loose almost immediately. "What? How did that happen?" Link looked up and saw a small Keese fly off. "Majora must know we're here. Tetra, we'll have to take turns

keeping watch. I don't want to be ambushed in my sleep." Tetra nodded. A few hours later, they heard screaming coming from the docks. Link saw the doorknob turn and

gripped his sword. A pirate opened the door and said to them, "Run. A demon fish is attacking." Link grinned. The pirate looked at him. "How is that funny?" Link glanced

at her and said, "I deal with guys like that all the time." With that, he ran out to fight the monster. The monster, Gyorg, lunged at another boat, and Link leapt on top of him.

He then grabbed onto Gyorg, and said, "Hey, fish. What's up?" Gyorg dove, nearly knocking Link off. When Gyorg surfaced, Link was still holding on, with a blood-stained

sword. Link leapt off of Gyorg's dead body and onto the docks. A pirate asked him, "What'd you do?" Link smiled and said, "Stabbed him in the pressure points." The

pirate was confused. "Fish have pressure points?" Another pirate looked at her and said, "And you claim to be a pirate?" Link, Tetra, and Aryll then left, curious as to where

Romani Ranch is.

 **A/N**

 **For those of you who were wondering, I was going to put Gyorg in his temple, but I decided it would be more interesting to have him sneak into the Pirates' Fortress. Bear with me on that. Other than that, we're all good. Right?**


	6. A Wormy Desert

**Well, I'm back! Sheesh! This story is taking me a while, isn't it? Anyway, I think I'll have two more chapters after this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

A Wormy Desert

Link and the girls reached Romani Ranch and found it in ruins. Laying beside the door was a skeleton in a dress. Link

found a good shovel and they buried the skeleton, even though they had no idea who the heck it was. As they entered

the run down house, Link saw a mask sitting on the table. He popped it into his bag, curious about it. As they left, they

accidentally opened a portal that carried them to a desert. Link glanced at the pillars surrounding them and a loud

rumbling was heard. Aryll was afraid. "Wh-What's that?" Tetra glanced at Link. "Link?" Link sighed. "If it's who I think it

is..." All of a sudden, a giant lamnola rose out of the sand, followed by another one, and they looked hungry. Link

raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Not Molgera." Tetra watched as Link leapt on top of one of Twinmold's parts, and managed

to behead it. Then, the other lamnola knocked him down. Aryll screamed her brother's name. Then, an arrow slammed

into Twinmold's face, causing it to back off. Tetra and Aryll looked in the direction where the arrow came from. A

red-haired girl in a tanned dress stood in the sand not far off. "Who are you?" Link got up. "Now's not the best time for

introductions, Tetra!" Twinmold was coming right at them. Link shot an arrow at it, and the arrow hit its eye. Twinmold

curled up and exploded in mid-air. Link put his bow away and looked at the girl. "Hey, thanks. We owe you one." The

girl shook her head. "That thing killed my sister. I was getting even with it." Link nodded. "Yeah, I think I buried her."

The girl turned toward Tetra and said, "And to answer your question, my name is Romani."

 **A/N**

 **Well, I'm sorry about having Cremia die, but I was a little pumped about the action. Also, Molgera is the sixth boss in Wind Waker, and I know that from watching the game on YOUTUBE. I have never played it. I'd like to, though.**


	7. The Final Battle

**Hey, I'm back! Time to begin the final battle and I might add another chapter. Not too sure yet. I'll make up my mind as I go.**

Chapter Seven

The Final Battle

Link and the girls returned to the town they had seen earlier, which was called Clock Town. They found a staircase

leading up to an old clock tower. When they reached the top, Majora was waiting for them. Link drew the Gilded Sword

and said, "It's over. Now let us go back to our world!" Majora snickered. "I want revenge on the Hero of Time, boy. You

shall have to fill in for him." Link bared his teeth, and was knocked back by a whip. Aryll watched from behind a pillar,

and heard a voice in her head, saying, _I can help your brother. Look in his satchel for a mask with a face like his, only it_

 _has stripes on it._ Aryll found the mask and called her brother. "Link! Use this!" She tossed him the mask, which landed

on his face. Link immediately felt new power surge into him, and he was transformed into the Fierce Deity. Tetra

gasped. "A fierce deity?" Fierce Deity Link drew the helix sword that had formed and swung it, unleashing a ring of blue

magic, which weakened Majora. He then lunged at him and slashed through his opponent's body. As Majora rose up, he

said, "You cannot defeat me forever. There shall always be evil!" Fierce Deity Link snorted. "So what? As long as one

Hero rises, the power of justice will be here to fight evil." With that, he plunged his sword into Majora, causing him to

explode. "Aaagh!" Fierce Deity Link then gripped his face, and the mask was removed, restoring Link to normal. Link

panted. Aryll ran over. "Are you okay, Link?" Link glanced at his sister. "Best I've felt all day." Aryll smiled with him. Tetra

glanced at the Fierce Deity's Mask, which was rising up. Then, blue light came from the mask and shone brightly for a

few seconds before it went out, and Fierce Deity Link stood before them. Tetra's eyes went wide. "How is this

possible?" Fierce Deity Link looked at her. "For five thousand years, I've been trapped in that relic, waiting for the

chance to escape the prison placed upon me by the Demon King Demise. He is the King of Darkness that Majora was

referring to when he challenged you." Then, the other three masks flew out of Link's bag and they took on their natural

forms, Deku Link, Goron Link, and Zora Link. Fierce Deity Link then said, "You freed us, travelers. We now return the

favor." As he spoke, a portal opened, and Link, Tetra, and Aryll were sent to the ship where the crew was waiting. "Miss

Tetra! You're all right!" Tetra got up and looked at Link. Link mouthed three words at her, which no one else

understood. That night, after they set off again, after Tetra walked into her bedroom, she remembered the words Link

had mouthed. _Don't tell anyone._

 **A/N**

 **Well, I guess this is the last chapter. And hey, Rae, this is to let you know that I will wait patiently for an email. And by the way, I know we never discussed this, but hey, watch my SoftWare Zelda Theories. I think you'll like them, and also, send me a theory of yours, and I might add it to my series.**


End file.
